


A Broken Heart

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Jessica’s a mess after your break up with her.





	A Broken Heart

Jessica scowled at her laptop as she typed and typed, desperate to forget you, desperate to forget the pain you had caused her when you had left her life nearly a month ago. She’d been drinking almost nonstop since you had left. Though, she’d claim that it was normal behavior for her, Malcolm knew she had taken the break up harder than anyone had expected.

She’d gone from drinking cheap beer, to your  favorite wine. Jessica always hated the smell of the ‘fancy grape juice’ as she’d call it. But she’d grown to deal with the taste as it served as a reminder for Jones. The memory of you laughing away as you’d take sips of the wine from your glass still haunted Jones at night. Occasionally, Jessica thought you were walking down the hallway back to her apartment whenever she’d heard the elevator dinging down the hall. She felt pathetic.

So, here she was, sleep deprived and hungover as she desperatley searched for a case of a cheating spouse, a missing child, something to keep her mind off form the thought of you. She’d done everything to keep busy. She’d even called Luke and Danny Rand to hang out and distract her. It never worked.

She felt pathetic, constantly thinking of the thought of you. She hardly ate, she hardly slept. She felt angry and hurt as you had left without so much as a reason. Jessica had thought maybe it was her constant worries over Killgrave that had driven you away. But Jessica couldn’t be too sure.

“Hey, Jess.” Malcolm had entered her apartment quiet as a mouse.

“Jesus Christ Malcolm.” She swore, jumping at the sound of his voice. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“This came in the mail, it was put in my box by mistake.” He sat the letter down on her desk and she grabbed it. Grimacing, she tossed it back on the desk. “It’s an eviction notice.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Jess….”

“Don’t fucking say it.”

“She can help you.”

“She hates me.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes. “You don’t know that, Jess.”

“I do.”

“Stop being stubborn and call her.”

Glaring as she slammed her laptop screen down, she grabbed her cell phone from the desk drawer and went straight to her contacts. Her finger hovered over your name before she pressed it and held the phone to her ear.

“Jess?” you answered questioningly.

“Hey.” She replied

“What do you want?” you demanded. “I’m at work.”

“I thought we could talk.” She responded.

“No, Jess. I don’t want that. I don’t want to run back to you, only to go crazy watching you drive yourself mad over Kilgrave. I can’t handle that again.”

“So that’s the reason you left?” Jessica’s shoulders slumped.

“It was too much for me. Now I have to get back to work, Jones. Please do me a favor, and don’t call this number ever again.”

“But-” Jessica became quiet as you had hung up the phone. “Well that didn’t go as planned.”

“I’m sorry, Jess.” Malcolm apologized “Coffee?”

“Why the fuck not?” Jessica groaned as she stood up and walked to the kitchen with Malcolm close behind her.


End file.
